As there are more electrically powered vehicles including the hybrid types of vehicles that draw power partially from the batteries installed on a vehicle, the most challenging technical limitations are related the speed of recharging the batteries and the monitoring and maintenance of the health state and safe operations of the batteries. A driver of the electrically powered vehicle usually do not have time to wait for the prolong periods usually required to charge the batteries. Additionally, the health states of the batteries are critically important not only because the operation of the vehicle depends on the batteries but also the malfunctions of the batteries can cause hazards that may threaten the safety of the drivers and may further lead to public safety concerns.
Even that the gas-electrical hybrid powered vehicles have less concerns for charging the batteries within a short period because the batteries are charged when the engine is powered by burning the gasoline fuel, however, the limited lifetime of the batteries and the health condition of the batteries would still be the important cost and safety factors to take into consideration in owning and operating the gas-electrical hybrid cars. Periodically monitoring the conditions of the battery and proper maintenance of the batteries are still important and good operational routines a vehicle owner should practice for economically and safely operating the vehicle.
Additionally, limited energy storage in the battery is still limiting the total miles; an electrical car is able to travel before the total stored battery power is exhausted. Furthermore, even with improved charge techniques now explored and disclosed, the speed of charging up a battery for an electricity to continue the journey would still be too limiting compared to the time required a stop at a gas station to fill up the tank.
Therefore, a need still exists in the field of vehicle battery and energy supply to provide a new and improved systems and methods to resolved all the above discussed difficulties and limitations.